Tentang dia
by paulsmackdovid
Summary: mengisahkan naruto yang menolak hinata . dan ternyata ia di permainkan kekasihny cerita tentang Naru-hina gak pinter buat summari Geje, tyepo bersebaran, jelek, abal dll warning inside


**Tentang dia**

**Naruto dkk milik **

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat ku sangat tertarik pada wanita ini, yang jelas sifatnya yang hangat sangat jarang aku temukan selain dari Kaa-chan selain itu aku juga mengakui wajahnya yang diatas rata-rata. Aku seperti sudah lupa daratan jika hanya mengingat itu saja tapi, entah dia melihatku apa tidak. Aku Namikaze Naruto yang suka memperhatikan gadis yang sudah menarik hatiku jauh hingga ke dasar akar akarnya. Seorang pemuja Rahasia sang Hyuga Hinata yang sanagt populer di kalangan sekoahku. Dan sekarang aku malah satu kelas dengannya entah keberuntungan Ku atau lokasi curi mencuri pandang yang sangat ideal menurutku. Dari sini aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dia bergaul dengan teman-temannya seperti Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku No Gaara, Haruno Sakura, TenTen, Sasori, dan Yamanaka Ino

"hoi, sampai kapan kau terus hanya melihatnya saja" sapa seorang yang sangat mengerti aku Shion, mugkin dia memperhatikanku dari tadi, karna yang ku tau dia menyayangiku seperti kakak beradik. Dulu memang dia pernah menyukaiku dan karna dia sudah tau aku sudah menautkan semua perasaanpada Hinata maka, tanpa mendengar jawabaku dia menyerah dan berkata  
flashback  
" aku tau kau menyukai wanita itu ( sambil melihat ke arah Hinata) tapi memendam perasaan itu sagat payah, terganjal hal yang ssangat keras dan sakit sekali jika di tahan, mangkanya aku memberanikan diri mengatakan ini, agar aku merasa bebas dari rasa ini" aku hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataannya seolah seperti menyinggungku untuk berkata sebenarnya pada sang Hyuga Hinata  
"haaah kau tau kau orang payah Shion, tapi aku berterimakasih sekali atas perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku harap kau tau sendiri keadaanku"  
flashback off

"hei bagaimana kalau kau pendekatan saja kepadanya kita kan satu kelas sekarang dengannya" ini mungkin ide bagus dari Shion.

Dan mulai saat itu aku pun berusaha untuk mendekatinya awalny ini tidak ku rencanakan berasa sama-sama berada di per pustakaan  
"hei Hinata-chan sedang apa ?" mungkin ini konyol ya tentu saja mencari yang berurusan dengan pelajaran atau pun buku-bukuan "hanya mencari referensi untuk tugas biologi yang di berikan oleh Kakashi-Sensei" senyum yang menawan menghiasi wajahnya yang manis

Kami banyak mengobrol saat itu cerita tetang hobi, makan kesukaan, hal yang menjengkelkan. Tidak sampai di situ di juga bercerita tentang ayahnya yang punya wajah stoic dan terkesan dingin, yang membuatny hanya lepas tawa hanya di dalam kelas saja. Aku dan dia terasa semakin dekat saja ternyata tidak sulit untuk bergaul dengannya. Karna memang dia senang punya teman banyak apa lagi Hinata bilang dia suka dengan canda gurauku, ahh andaikan saja aku yang memiliki si senyum manis itu .

Bersyukur pada Kami –Sama yang membuat arah pulang ke rumah kami yang searah, jadi hari ini aku bisa pulang bersama dengannya. Dan hari-hari berikutnya pun begitu, terkadang bersama Shion yang ingin bermain kerumahku

Akhir pekan biasanya ku habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah tapi saat ini tidak sangat senang karena bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Hinata-chan. Kami berjanji ke Konoha park dan benar saja kami melewati banyak wahana yang menyenangkan mulai dari yang sangat menguji nyali sampai yang tidak terlalu menakutkan, hahahaha tawa kami selalu pecah saat-saat tertentu. Dan yang paling mengasikan saat memasuki rumah hantu, ternyata seorang Hyuga Hinata takut pada yang berbau mistis, secara spontan dia memeluk lenganku dengan kuat, tebtu saja itu tidak membuatku sakit, malah jantungku yang seperti main kejar kejaran. Huaaa menyenangkan sekali rasanya andaikan saja waktu berhenti saat dia memegang lenganku tadi .

Sampai saat kami kelelahan bermain wahana "huaaa maina apa lagi Naruto-kun" ku buaat pose berpikir dengan tangan di lipat dan satu tanganku memegang dagu jari telunjuk dan jempol mengurut persis seperti orang kehabisan akal, ku lihat dia, matanya berbinar dengan arena permainan anak-anak, permainan komidi putar yang penuh di hiasi lampu, yang kebanyakan lampu kuning seperti menggambarkan kerajaan

"Naruto-kuun" hah pintar sekali merengek, mana mungkin aku menolaknya "baik lah Hinata-Hime" aku membungkuk dan mengulirkan tanganku seperti di kerajaan-kerajaan yang pernah ku tonton ketika massi kecil, derngan malu-malu dia menggengam tangan ku dan menarikku ke komedi putar itu.

"hahaha menyenangkan sekali Naruto-kun, sudah lama aku tidak naik ini semenjak Kaa-chan 'pergi' " aku menyentuh puncak kepalanya mengusap pelan, seperti seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya. Sontak pun ia menaruh kepalanya ke dalam haha bidangku karna iya duduk menunggangi kuda buatan dan aku diri di sampingnya, dan astaga ku harap dia tidak mendengar jantungku yang sedang berjingkrak mungkin.

Sebulan sudah aku melakukan pendekatan pada Hinata, tapi sepertinya perasaan ini hanya sepihak ku rasakan Hinata tidak memberikan respon yang menonjol pada responnya. Dan iyang membuat aku patah semangat ketika Hinata bilang dia menyukai Gaara. Aku tau Gaara sangat tampan dan mungkin lebih tampan dariku, tapi tak apa aku akan tetap mengatakan yang sebenanya pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun Umm bagaimana menurutmu Gaara senpai "?

"Dia, tampan putih, tinggi, tapi dia terkesan dingin, heheh"

"Aaah sepertinya aku menyukainya Naruto-kun, kemarin kami tidak sengaja berada di dalam UKS"

"yeeeyyy itu bagus Hinat-chan. Perasaan itu jangan di pendam, karena kalau di simpan rasanya sesek dan mungkin uring-uringan ehehe" sebenarnya aku benci percakapan ini, dadaku rasanya saangat sesak. Seperti ada air panas yg mendidih sakit dan panas.

Berhari-hari aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Hinata-chan, mungkin dia lagi pendekatan pada Gaara-senpai. Ohh Kami-Sama, kenapa perasaan ini kau limpahan pada hambamu yang sangat lemah di hati ini. Oh yAah dan tepat dua minggu lebih tidak jumpa akirnya, saat pulang sekolah seseorang menggengam lengan kiriku dengan lembut. Ah, ternyata Hinata-chan

"Naruto-kun aku senang sekalii" katanya gembira, dan aku tentu saja sudah tau apa sebab dia bahagia

"hei hei jangan di tarik-tarik dong bajuku" aku tersenyum tapi itu senyum yang sangat terpaksa

"ya aku sudah dengar kau dan Umm Gaara-senpai_"

" tapi Naruto-kun, aku merasa tidak ada hal yang aneh seperti detak jantung yang sangat kencang" katanya sesunggguhan

"Hinata-chan di jalani saja dulu, semua hubungan pasti akan indah pada waktunya Uuum aku yakin itu" kataku semangat sekalian memperkuat keyakinannya, walau pun ... aah sakit ini datang lagi

"oh yaa Naruto-kun siapa sekarang wanita yang kau lirik" heh dia bertanya yang aneh, tentu saja aku menyukainya

"memang kalau aku membertitaunya kau mau apa :p " bercanda menghilangkan sesak yang dari tadi mengganjal.

"Uuum tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya"

'kalau aku bilang orangnya adalah Hinata-chan sendiri bagaimana' batinku

"haaaaa ada deeeh :p " akirnya dia pun jengkel dan membuang muka dari hadapanku

"hei bukankah kau berkata tidak enak memendam perasaan uuuhh" katanya dengan semangat mungkin dia ingin tau sekali

Aku lantas mengacak-acak ranbut indigonya yang panjang dan belok ke arah kanan arah rumahku berada, disini aku melewati taman bermain yang sering di padati warga seketika akir petang berlangsung. Niat ingin menjernihkan pikiran saja tapi aaahh astaga itu Gaara-senpai dan yang ku kenal mantan kekasihnya yang dengar-dengar baru putus tapi apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan i-Iitu mereka berciuman , hal pertama yang ku ingat adalah Hinata-chan. Dan karna rasa penasaran aku pun mendekati mereka bermaksut menguntit pembicaraan mereka.

"Gaara-kun mmmhh apa yang kau lakukan aahhn"

"Ino-chan aku mencintaimu kenapa kau memutuskan aku secara sepihak"

"aku hanya ingin kamu lebih perhatian padaku, kamu itu terlalu dingin dan cuek Gaara-kun Hiks Hiks "

"Maafkan au Ino-chan aku, aku gak mau kehilangan kamu"

"Baka kau sudah pacaran dengan Hinata pergilah huuuuu Hiks"

"dia, dia hanya pelampiasan amarahku saja Ino-chan karna kau yang tiba-tiba memutuskanku"

"lalu apa yg kau lakukan dengannya"

Dan percakapan merka itu, astaga

Setelah itu aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, dari raut wajah dia bahagia sekali aku tidak akan tega merusak senyum itu senyum yang aku harapkan bisa untukku. Tai mengingat percakapan Gaara dan Ino...

"hei kelihatannya kamu sangat senang Hinata-chan." Kataku mengagetkannya

"tentu Naruto-kun, nanti Gaara dan Aku akan kencan pertama, huaaa aku sangat senang."

"Hinata-chan, Gaara-senpai. Dia... diaa... " aku sangat gugup sekarang apa aku harus jujur

"uum ada apa Naruto-kun kenapa kamu jadi gugup

"Kau hanya jadi pelampiasannya ketika putus dengan mantannya Ino-senpai dan aku melihat mereka berciuman" hah lepas sudah aku merasa sangat bodoh saat ini karna mengatakan ini tapi kalau tidak maka akan lebih menyakitkan lagi baginya

"apa katamu ?" tampangnya pun sangat arogan dan sangat marah dia melemparka tatapan tidak senang seperti berkata memako di dalam dirinya

"ya Hinata itu semua benar, kau ingat ketika bertanya siapa wanita yg ku incar saat ini, dan jawabannya ada kau Hinata-chan, mukin aku bodoh mengatakan aku mencintaimu saat ku berkata juga tentang Gaara aku tau saat ini kau membencik-"

"kau benar Naruto aku saat ini membencimu dengan menfitnah yang tidak tidak pada Gaara-kun, dan pergilah dari hadapnku karna saat ini aku sangat membencimu"

" dan ingat Hinata aku tetap mencintaimu" teriakku

DEG

Seteelah itu keluar dari mullutnya aku diam mematung seperti orang bodoh sementara aku hanya memandang jauh tubuhnya yang kian mengecil dan menhilang di persimpangan jalanan. Inikah hadia kejujuran tapi tidak apa aku sudah memperingatinya, dengan gontai aku berjalan melewati perumahan dan bertemu dengan Shion yang saat ini tergesa-gesa

"hei Naruto dari mana saja kau ponsel mu tidak aktif ayo keluargaku dan kamu akan pindah ke paris karna mendadak hubungan pekerjaan cepatlah simpan masalah yg membuat wajahmu jelek itu dan segera lah pulang."

Apa apaan ini semua setelah semua aku harus meninggalkan konoha? Mungkin ini jalan yang Kami-sana kehendaki padaku, meninggalkan sejenak kepenatan kota dengan segudang masalah dan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baik lah akan ku ikuti Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan dan bersama Keluarg Shion ke paris

**5 tahun kemudian**

**Hinata POV**

Hah ini terasa sudah 5 tahun Naruto-kun menghilang dan bersama Shion. Sete;ah kejadian itu benar saja kencan pertamaku dengan Gaara adalah kencan terburukku aku berjumpa dengannya di cafe yang sudah kami janjikan, tapi yang kulihat dia sangat mesra dengan Ino. Perasaan ini yang kurasakan bukan cemburu tapi sakit yang tak bisa aku artikan, seperti penyesalan karna tidak mendenarkan kata dari Naruto-kun 'astaga apa yang sudah ku lakukan' ku beranikan melihat dan masuk ke cafe tersebut.

"Hinata aku mau putus maaafkan aku hanya membuatmu pelampasian atas hubunganku dengan Ino

' aku menutup mulutku air liurku terasa seperti pasir yang sangat kasar, tenggorokan seperti membeku dan ini juga bukan karna rasa cemburu. Ini murni ...

**POV End**

"oi " ah sakura chan ini sungguh mengagetkan aku.

" hei hari ini ada rencana ? akir pekan aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman untuk bersantai dan membuang kejenuhan pekerjaan laknat ini, tenang saja aku tidak bersama sasuke kok"

-**SKIP TIME**-

**Hinata pov**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan sendiri

Ini sudah banyak atau lumayan perubahan dulu ketika aku SMA pohon disini belum setinggi ini dan aku melewati arah ke rumah kediaman Naruto yang dulu. Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak mendapatinya di mana pun rumahnya kedai ramen ichiriku sampai tempat yang paling sering dan jarang di tongkronginya. Aku merindukannya dan entah ini apa namanya sepertinya aku juga mecintainya . aku menyesal berbuat itu dulu kepadanya aku manusia bodoh yang tidak pantas di temani, padahal aku sudah merasakan Hal yang aneh saat ke taman bermain . lebih tepatnya saat naik komedi putar . aku yakin aku sangat mencintainnya dan aku hanya ingin minta maaf itu saja

Itu aku meelihat siluet rambut kuning yang mencolok dan _deg_ jantungku berdetak sangat kencang dan dia bersama seorang anak yang berambut kuning sama sepertidia dan oh Kami-sama itu Shion. Apakah mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak . hati ku sangat teriris air mata ini sudah tidak bisa ku tahan lagi aku lari ke sudut pohon meremas kulit pohon dan menangis

Pov end

Sebuah sapu tangan menempel di pipi Hinata yang putih dia mendongak dan menapati naruto berlutut di sampingnya. Pipi Hinata terasa sangat panas dan degup jantungnya yang bertempo tak beratutan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hinata chan mengapa menangis di sini " naruto hatinya sangat sakit melihat ini semua wanita yang sangat di cintainya sampai saat ini menangis

"Na-Naruto-kun aku minta maaf perlakuanku 5 tahun lalun aku Gaara... dia hiks kau benar aku sangat bodoh." Tidak tahan dengan pengakuan itu Naruto memeluk Hinata sangat agresif dan ikut merasakan kerapuhan gadis ini.

" aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun aku , hanya ingin minta maaf padamu hiks" Hinata semakin mengis mengingat naruto sudah mempunyai istri dan anak ? tanpa di sadari naruto tengah tersenyum simpul tapi sangat hidup dan dia sangat tampan saat itu.

"hei, apa yang kalian lakukan " suara lembut Shion menyadarkan merka berdua, Hinata sangat takut sekarang. Milihat teman lamanya aka Hinata Hyuga sedang bersama Naruto. Hinata kalang kabut melihat kedatangan Shion dia takut Shion salah faham tentang semua ini. Apa lagi lelaki yang di sampingnya ini berstatus suami orang.

" waaah Naluto-jiichan cekalang puna pacal ya" iseng anak berumur 4 tahun berrambut pirang dan sangat menggemaskan . "aa-aapa jii-chan?, Naruto ? " Hinata takut takut melihat Naruto yang di sebelahnya seakan meminta penjelasan tentang buah pikirannya sedari tadi yang mengira Kei anaknya Shion adalah anaknya Naruto. " hmm ya ada apa Hinata kenapa kamu tampak bingung begitu" Naruto menyatukan alisnya tampang bodohna belum juga hilang.

"i-iitu bukan putramu dan Shion?" takut-takut Hinata bersuara. " waaah ada Hinata sayang sekali dei-kun sudah menjemput kami tuh" tunjuk Shion kepada lelaki bersurai panjang aka Deidara. " haaa tidak apa-apa Shion-chan, kei lain kali main sama paman yaa. Ingat jangan nakal lagi tauu kasian Kaa-chan mu" kei memanyungkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal akan ucapan naruto tadi.

.

.

"ne Hinata-chan bagaimana kabarmu 5 tahun ini, lama tidak jumpa " naruto dan Hinata ada di sebuah sudut taman yang karna mereka dari tadi hanya berlomba bisu, jadi Naruto ber inisyatif membuka pembicaraan."aku tidak tau merasa di hantui rasa bersalah, aku sangat bodoh mementingkan egoisku dari pada kejujuran sahabatku hiks,,, hiks Naruto maafkan aku"

" Kau tau Hinata aku bahkan tidak bisa, berratusan lebih wanita yang ku kenal di jagat raya ini, haaah tapi aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu. Aku tau ini cinta tak bertuan, ya tapi mengungkapkan perasaan itu jauh lebih tenang, ingat dulu aku pernah berkata aku mencintaimu, bahakan sampai saat ini aku massi tetap mencintaimu walau pun aku ti-" Hinata memeluk Naruto sangaat erat sampai naruto merasa sesak di perutnya, tapi perasaaan nyaman menggerogoti jiwanya. Dan " Naruto aku memcintaimu, aku mencintaimu baka perasaan ini datang saat kau sudah tak ada huu hiks, kau jahat Naruto-kun" isah hinata sambil memukul dada bidang naruto.

" Hi-hinata apa yang" kata naruto sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari pelukan Hinata dan melihat kebenaran disorot matanya . dan yang didapatimya adalah ketulusan nyata.

"ugghh" lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir kecil Hinata dia sediikit menoleh ke sampi dan tersenyum manis dan sangat manis. Di sampingnya kini ada Naruto yang tengah memeluknya dengan agresif seakan takut kehilangan Hinata. Setelah peresmian mereka . Naruto dan Hinata berkencan dan melakukan banyak aktivitas dan beragam permainan. Hinata masi ingat dan merona saat mengingat kejadian tadi malan yang membuat ia dan Naruto menjadi berbagi ranjang dan massih dalam keadaan polos.

**SeMalam di apartemen Naruto**

" haaah lelah sekali " kata Hinata menggerakkan tangannya ke aatas kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan Hinata tau pasti semua darah berkumpul di pipi putihnya dan ia memerah. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata" kata naruto saangat erotis yang mendengar pun sampai merinding. Naruto membalikkan badan Hinata dam melumat bibir tipis itu sangat panas dan mulai meraba sampai baju mereka berceceran di antara jarak ruang tamu dan kamar sampai berakirlah malam panas mereka.

BLUSS

Hinata memerah mengingat itu tapat saat Naruto membuka matanya " Ohayou Hime-chan" katanya dan sekilas mengecup bibir Hinata, dia menarik tangan Hinata dan mencium cicin pemberiannya semalam " O-ohayou Naruto-kun" hah hinata malu dengan aksi Naruto. " hime" kata naruto seperti pertanyaan"hhm" kata hinata sambi menggeliat dalam tidurnya membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher naruto " aku akan menikahimu secepatnya"

"EH?" mata Hinata melebat terkejut bukan main perkataan Naruto tadi, bukannya dia tidak senang tapi karna meredakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba lari maraton tanpa pemanasan . " kenapa hime kau menolakku. Jangan mengira aku menikahimu karna 'pekerjaan' kita semalam aku seirus hime"

" mo-mou Naruto kun kaumembuatku malu " malu malu seperti kucing. " umm ya " menganguk malu- malu menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

" uaaaa hontouu ne Hinata aku lapar" kata naruto merengek aka anak kecil " eh kubuatkan sarapan ya" sigap hinata, tapi naruto menggengam pergelanga tangan hinata yang mau memunguti pakaiannya " nee aku lapar pingin mendengar desahanmu seperti tadi malam" goda naruto

"EH?"

" BERSIAPLAH ISRTIKU"

Dan selanjutnya reader yang bayangkan

**= Tamat =**


End file.
